


Look Don't Bother Reading This Unless I Sent It Ajcbbsjsn

by Hearth4days



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearth4days/pseuds/Hearth4days
Summary: I had to post this somewhere, but uhhhh this isn't serious writing...... Hello people following my rp blog, I am once again making a fool of myself
Kudos: 7





	Look Don't Bother Reading This Unless I Sent It Ajcbbsjsn

The lobby. The calm before the storm. The short lived civility before the inevitable massacre. I take in my peers as Twice and QT run around the waiting room.

My team, my friends, my family of choice. I know them well. Perhaps too well. Dabi, dubbed AAAAA for the time being, stands cooly at my side. Stain Bootlicker, so named because of a dare, is still customizing his bean man, so we ignore Giran's horribly typed "strt alrady".

I flex my half-there hand. I refuse to look like such a fool, even on such a temporary platform. 

Elsa begins running around with the other two, darting between Kurogiri, HER PLZ, and Magic Daddy. We don't ask about that last one. Stain Bootlicker finally gets his son and hat worked out, and so it begins.

"Shhh," reads the screen, and I hold my breath in anticipation, hoping that I'm one of the lucky two that gets to run around snapping people's necks.

"Crewmate." I sigh, hoping for the next round, and automatically begin examining my teammates circled around the cafeteria table. I dart off to navigation to check my first task off of my list, keeping a wary eye on those around me.

Who will be the first to fall? Who will be the one that the traitors amongst us choose to eliminate before all others? I can do nothing but anxiously anticipate as I connect wires.

Off to electrical. Of course. As I approach the various cables and power units, there she lies. Dead. QT. I'm about to report her untimely demise, when---

EMERGENCY MEETING! Shu slams down the button. "What," types Dabi, more literate than usual.

"U kno what," he replies.

"??/?"

"Just spill," Jin types. "I was in cafe."

"Saw dabi kill pink and vent," Shu says then, earning the bit of trust I always withhold from him while gaming.

"She did die in elec was about to report," I chip in.

"Priob shu," says Dabi, sitting up straighter in his seat on the other side of the couch. "Slef repeort,"

Stain Bootlicker has voted.

"Guysss," he begs.

"Sus," says Keni simply.

HER PLZ has voted.

More votes, one after the other, until everyone but Dabi himself had voted him out. I watch my husband sail away into the stars, the cold vacuum of space returning what he did to Himiko.

AAAAA was An Imposter. 1 Imposter Remains.

Laughing at Dabi's loud sigh, I return to electric. Stupid timing task. I never can get it right the first time around. Rewire the dumb wires. So far uneventful.

Magic Daddy joins me, hovering nearby as he either does his own task or uses me as a human shield/alibi, a favorite tactic of his.

We shuffle off to reactor together, Elsa's presence in the room the only thing keeping me from testing to see if Sako's our other traitor.

EMERGENCY MEETING! Jin calls it in.

"Hm?" asks Kurogiri, his rare message making me suspicious.

"Yuu says tomus sus."

Before I can even reply, six votes are already in. Next time Yuu fronts I have words for him. Dabi giggles at the mess, making the other two cast their votes. I skip, accepting my fate.

And with that, I too am tossed out amongst the stars, joining Dabi as a ghost.

Decay was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter Remains.

I open the chat, frantically typing in, "WHO."

Dabi snorts next to me. "Shu duh." I curse loudly, making him laugh again.

I finish my last few tasks, then follow around Stain Bootlicker for drama. He's very good at what he does, and I despise him for it. Reactors go off, he's far enough to be seen trying to help but too slow to do anything. He kills quickly, not stopping to carry out the heinous act.

"All in front of his kid smh," Geten says.

"****er," says Keni. "Couch him mura dabi /j"

EMERGENCY MEETING! Magic Daddy summons the survivors, down to him, Jin, Shu, and Kurogiri.

"Where," asks Jin.

"I was in nav," Shu says early.

"MY WIFE."

"Oh brother," types Keni.

"MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE."

"Where," asks Shu again.

"THE HALLWAY OF ALL PLACES. NO RESPECT."

"Kinda sus for normal people but i think Sakos just like that," says Jin.

"Kuro?" Shu asks, as if he doesn't already know exactly what happened.

"In the cafeteria."

"Skip," says Jin.

"Hfhdhhsjxbjsjskks," says Dabi.

And so continues their aimless wandering. Kurogiri, as usual, goes off to watch security. The rest lap around the ship, trying to complete tasks as Shu messes with things as often as possible. Even as a ghost I was getting annoyed by the lights.

"Bunch of idiots," says Geten after Giran's killed trying to clear out the trash.

"Ironic cuz shus the himbo," I add.

"Ne2 it," says Giran. "Aalwaysbshu."

"Huh."

"Always shi." It's not perfect, but I get the gist.

"Cmon dads," says Himiko, famous for only ever messaging when annoyed at the game.

EMERGENCY MEETING! Kuro calls, and Dabi begins keyboard smashing again.

"Saw sako vent was gonna report but did already," says Shu, fingers way too fast for my liking.

"Saw someone vent too," agrees Kurogiri, and both cast their votes.

"Wh," says Sako.

"Just vote."

"Giri babe why."

"Hshhsshhsjfnxbz," says Dabi again, seemingly his reaction to everything.

"I didn't vent."

"Sako just vote," says Shu.

"First my wife dies then my husband betrays me," says Sako, following with, "Tobi would be proud giri."

And with that, Sako's vote is cast against Kurogiri, and he too is sent to a chilly death.

Shu chirps loudly as the game ends, and Sako lets out a cry of, "YOU BASTARDS."

"Shu sold me out for his own personal gain," Dabi whines. And with that, I wonder where my dramatic narration went.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, people who know me, Giran's typos are genuinely how I type fast, and Dabi stole my keyboard smashing


End file.
